Novio no tan falso
by Miss Curie
Summary: Victoire no se imaginaba que iba a hacer todo lo contrario que relajarse en su hogar. No era su culpa; una pequeña parte si lo había sido, aunque no quería admitirlo.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos son de pertenencia de J. K. Rowling. Aquellos que no, son de mi autoría.**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

 **Lo que se encuentra escrito en** _cursiva_ **es porque están hablando** **francés. Además, me basé de la película que me tocó, The** **Wedding Date, con la idea de la boda de una persona cercana al personaje principal, con la idea de que llama, "contrata" a alguien para que vaya con ella a la boda.**

* * *

 _Novio no tan falso_

* * *

 ** _I_**

Era la primera semana de febrero y el invierno persistía en la ciudad; ese invierno estaba siendo uno de los más fríos que Victoire le había tocado pasar en Paris. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada al clima frío, por haber vivido desde que tenía uso de razón en Inglaterra, el invierno en la ciudad del amor era distinto. Aunque ese era el tercer invierno que pasaba en dicha ciudad.

Se había mudado al país de origen de su madre luego de graduarse como medimaga, le habían ofrecido trabajar en el hospital mágico de Paris. No dudó en aceptar la oferta, a pesar de que eso significaba que debiera mudarse y alejarse de su familia. Su consuelo: su tía Grabrielle y sus abuelos maternos (los visitaba cada fin de semana, días en los que su trabajo no le demandaba tanto tiempo).

— _Vic, el Señor Fleury te busca_ —una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Annette, se acercó a la rubia, interrumpiendo la lectura de unos papeles; la recién llegada rodó los ojos—. _Me ha sacado corriendo de su habitación porque no eras tú quién lo iba a atender._

Victoire rio, dejando sobre la mesa los papeles y levantándose de la silla. — _No te preocupes, Ann. Iré enseguida_.

Su amiga tomó su lugar, dejándose caer en la silla, frunciendo el ceño. — _Ya no tolero a ese hombre_.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia los ascensores que llevaban al cuarto piso, lugar en dónde se encontraba la habitación del paciente que hacía que Annette soltara uno que otro comentario como el anterior. Victoire tenía que aceptar que el viejo mago era una persona intensa, pero no imposible de manejar.

Llegó a la habitación número cuatrocientos dos, dio dos golpes con el puño en la puerta y, sin esperar que le contestaran del otro lado, entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _II_**

Había sido un día largo, lo que quería hacer la joven era volver a su casa y relajarse en su sofá, rodeada de una de las mantas que su abuela Molly le había enviado hacia unas semanas atrás, bebiendo un chocolate caliente.

Victoire no se imaginaba que iba a hacer todo lo contrario que relajarse en su hogar. No era su culpa; una pequeña parte si lo había sido, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Todo había comenzado cuando su jefa la había interceptado a la salida de su turno.

—Señorita Weasley—su nombre fue pronunciado en un inglés que la muchacha se había acostumbrado a escuchar de su superiora.

—Señorita Fave—la joven rubia se detuvo a un costado del pasillo, ya con su ropa de calle, sin interrumpir la circulación del lugar.

Observó como la mujer, ya entrada en sus treintas, se acercaba a paso rápido, esquivando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino; su cabellera pelirroja enrulada repiqueteando a su alrededor.

—Querida, menos mal que te he encontrado a tiempo, no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado—la mujer sonreía y movía sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Victoire, a pesar de que Colette Fave tenía una sonrisa posada en su rostro, aquellas palabras no le inspiraban una buena vibra. —¿Necesita que me quede más tiempo aquí?

El rostro de Colette mostró confusión ante aquellas palabras; luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Lo que quería contarte no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo—la mujer volvió a sonreír y tomó las manos de la muchacha, tomándola por sorpresa—. Quiero que tú, Victoire Weasley, seas mi dama de honor.

 ** _III_**

Las palabras aún se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, y el rostro iluminado de Colette se materializaba frente a sus ojos; no sabía por qué las palabras se habían deslizado sin ningún problema, sin emitir oposición.

La respuesta a la primera pregunta era entendible que aceptara: había sido su primera amiga allí en Francia y había ayudado a Victoire en todo momento, sin importarle qué, en el trabajo, era su superiora.

Lo que la muchacha inglesa aún no comprendía, ya resguardada del crudo invierno en su cálido hogar, era de dónde había sacado que ella tenía un novio. Llevaba ya dos años en Paris, ¡y apenas había salido tres veces! Sin contar aquella vez que había ido a cenar con sus abuelos y tía a ese restaurant muggle que a Gabrielle le habían recomendado un amigo.

Salir, el encontrarse con algún chico de su edad y mantener una conversación o una cita no estaban en sus planes de estadía en la ciudad del amor; irónico, pero era la verdad. Se había mudado de su país de origen para perfeccionarse como medimaga y aprender los trucos de la magia francesa. No liarse con algún joven mago francés.

Gimió y hundió su rostro en el almohadón del sofá. —Idiota, Victoire. Idiota—sabía que no había nadie que la prefiera escuchar, pero le hacía bien desahogarse—. Se te ha pegado la estupidez de James y Fred.

Se incorporó, con un movimiento de la varita apagó el fuego de la chimenea y se encaminó hacia su habitación; esperaba que la meditación con la almohada de su cama más las horas de sueño la ayudaran con el problema en el que se había metido.

No podía empezar a salir para conocer a algún muchacho que sea apto para ser su acompañante en la boda de su amiga, que sería en quince días; tampoco conocía a los otros medimagos. Todos los que conocía se encontraba a varios kilómetros, en otro país, si es que aún seguían en Inglaterra.

 ** _IV_**

— _Tú, Victoire Weasley, te encuentras en mi lista negra_ —un golpe seco producido por una pila de carpetas sobresaltó a la británica—. _Te encuentras en lo alto de la lista, jovencita. Nunca pensé que ocultabas algo_

Muy raras veces Victoire fruncía el ceño durante el trabajo, ¿ocultaba algo?; tampoco entendía la reacción de Annette.

— _Puedo preguntar que se supone que estoy ocultando_ —replicó, recogiendo una carpeta azul que se encontraba caída a sus pies por el susto.

Annette se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre éste. — _No hagas eso de que no sabes sobre lo que te estoy diciendo. ¡Si no fuera por Colette nunca me iba a enterar que tienes un novio!_

Se congeló a medio camino de recoger las hojas. Terminó de recoger los papeles y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a su amiga pelinegra.

— _¿Cómo te enteraste?_

— _Así que no lo niegas_ —la pelinegra la apuntó con su dedo— _. Colette me encontró hace una hora, para invitarme a la boda. Me dijo que puedo llevar a un acompañante, y ahí te nombró a ti_.

Victoire sentía la desesperación crecer dentro de ella; ella no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de su mentira, ya era suficiente que tuvo que decirle aquello a su jefa y ahora Annette también sabía que tenía un supuesto novio. Siempre les había dicho a sus hermanos menores, Dominique y Louis, que no inventaran y dijeran mentiras, y ahora ella se encontraba envuelta en una.

— _Tienes que platicarme de él, ahora quiero saber quién es ese hombre misterioso al que has estado ocultando por dos años_ —la sonrisa que su amiga le dedicó no le daba buenas vibras.

— _Puedes pasar esta tarde si quieres_ —al momento de terminar de decirlas, Victoire se arrepintió de sus palabras.

 ** _V_**

Annette y Victoire salieron juntas del hospital y tomaron la ruta hacia la casa de la segunda.

En todo el tiempo que duró la caminata no entablaron conversación; se encontraban inmersas en la lucha que les ofrecía el clima invernal de la ciudad, tratando de que los gorros y bufandas de lana no se movieran.

Fue una ventaja para Victoire, ya que le daba tiempo suficiente para generar la historia que le iba a contar más tarde a su amiga; tenía que ser algo real para que Annette se lo creyera, tenía que ir con cuidado. Pero todo el trayecto no fue tiempo suficiente.

Entraron en el hogar de la muchacha, deshaciéndose de los abrigos y aclimatando el ambiente, para que sea agradable. Victoire aún intentaba saber que decirle.

 _¿Qué haría Dom en esta situación? ¿Y Lily? Seguro Rose sabría que hacer; no yo._

— _Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?_ —Annette hizo la primera pregunta, de lo que sería un gran interrogatorio, mientras que la observaba moverse por la pequeña cocina.

Tal vez se debía a que se encontraba pensando en su familia, en lo que harían sus primas en la situación en la que se encontraba ella; claramente Victoire no quería decir su nombre.

— _Se llama Teddy_.

Su nombre se sentía raro saliendo de entre sus labios; hacia bastante tiempo que no decía su nombre o que se hubieran visto cara a cara. En la última reunión familiar, antes de que ella se mudara de país, Teddy no había estado; misión de auror para el Ministerio, eso le había dicho su tío Harry.

— _Teddy_ —podía sentir la sonrisa de Annette en su voz—. _Muy británico._

 ** _VI_**

No había manera de poder comunicar lo que tenía que comunicar sin que sonase como una locura; eso ya lo había aceptado durante toda la noche, ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño ni un segundo. Ahora lucía unas ojeras oscuras.

El único consuelo de Victoire era que era un día sábado y no debía de ir al centro; era su día libre del trabajo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Annette había estado en su casa; también habían pasado toda la noche despiertas, pero al menos Victoire había estado entretenida riéndose con su amiga y, al día siguiente, ambas lucían ojeras en el trabajo.

Después de que había respondido la pregunta, diciendo el nombre de Teddy, su morocha amiga le hizo un interrogatorio, pasando por cada detalle que ésta creía importante; Victoire no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en buscar las respuestas adecuadas a cada pregunta. Éstas salían con soltura y naturaleza; respondía con cosas que habían compartido con él y sus primos cuando eran chicos, de las travesuras en La Madriguera y en la época de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Cuando Teddy estaba en su último año y Victoire en sexto, habían intentado algo juntos; se notaba la atracción en ambos, eso ninguno de los dos jóvenes o quienes los rodeaban podían negarlo. Pero, en algún punto, algo había cambiado: Teddy había entrado en la escuela de aurores y Victoire continuaba en Hogwarts, y luego ella había entrado en la escuela para ser medimaga.

La muchacha suspiró, ató su cabellera rubia en una coleta alta, se acercó al escritorio que había en su habitación y salió hacia la sala de estar, con un pergamino, pluma y tintero entre sus manos. Se acomodó, extendió el pergamino en la mesa ratona y mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta negra del tintero.

Esa sería la carta más difícil que escribiría en su vida.

 ** _VII_**

Una semana. Siete días. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas. Diez mil ochenta minutos.

Todo ese tiempo había pasado desde que Victoire había escrito la carta a Teddy, pidiendo de su ayuda. Cuando había enviado a la lechuza, sabía que había sido una locura, que debía de haber dicho la verdad desde el comienzo.

Ahora se encontraba a cuatro días de la boda, ayudando a Colette en los últimos preparativos para el gran día de su jefa. Había recorrido todas las florerías de la ciudad, tanto muggles como mágicas, en busca de las flores indicadas para los centros de mesa y para el ramillete de la novia y de las damas de honor.

Esa misma mañana, había tenido que pasar por el salón en el que se haría la fiesta luego de la ceremonia en la iglesia, para confirmar que todo lo que Colette había hablado con la mujer encargada del lugar; luego había tenido que ir al hospital, para hacer su turno. El señor Fleury había vuelto a sacar de sus casillas a Annette.

Cuando fue el momento en el que se cambió de ropa, colocándose la de calle y los abrigos, Victoire agradeció internamente el hecho de que ya podía regresar a su hogar y no salir hasta el día siguiente; necesitaba recuperar la energía perdida durante todo el día.

Saludó a la empleada del mostrado de entrada y se entremezcló con el mar de gente que transitaba por las calles parisinas, rumbo a su tan deseado hogar. Copos de nieve quedaban en la capucha de su abrigo.

Huyendo del frío de las calles, entró con urgencia al edificio y subió dos pisos, en dónde se encontraba su hogar.

Se detuvo en el inicio de las escaleras; había alguien, de espaldas a ella, que se encontraba esperando en su puerta.

—Teddy—reconocería esa cabellera azul eléctrico fuera donde fuera.

 ** _VIII_**

—¡Vic! Tienes que salvarme—Teddy entró por la puerta abierta de la habitación de la muchacha; frunció el ceño al no encontrarla en el lugar—. Vic, ¿dónde estás?

La nombrada rio, sin dejar de arreglarse el cabello en un complicado moño recogido. —En el baño.

Sin demora, el muchacho entró en dónde le había dicho, y la encontró entre un mar de productos para el cabello y maquillaje.

—¿Necesitas todo esto? —señaló con una mano a la mesada cubierta; Victoire lo miró por el espejo y Teddy levantó ambas manos—. Está bien, necesitas todo esto.

Victoire apartó la mirada rápidamente; verlo en ese estado, semi-arreglado para la boda, con la chaqueta desabrochada junto con los dos primeros botones de la camisa y la corbata deshecha, habían despertado ciertos sentimientos en la rubia que creía ya apagados y extinguidos.

—¿En qué necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella luego de un rato en dónde se habían quedado en silencio, Teddy observando cómo se arreglaba la joven; aunque él no pudiera notarlo, Victoire se había puesto nerviosa ante el escrutinio.

El chico dejó uno de los pinceles en la mesada y señaló la corbata deshecha. —Necesito una mano con esto; no se me da muy bien.

—Déjame intentar—caminó hasta el muchacho, colocándose enfrente.

Tuvo que acercarse y pararse en puntillas ya que Teddy era más alto que ella; sentía la respiración caliente del joven chocar contra ella.

—Listo—se apartó tropezando con sus propios pies.

Teddy, con rápidos reflejos, la tomó de la cintura y una corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

 ** _IX_**

Victoire había sido una idiota, se había dejado llevar por esos estúpidos sentimientos que habían aparecido. Ahora se acordaba por qué no había querido salir con ninguno de los medimagos que se le habían insinuado al principio.

—Idiota—mascullaba una y otra vez para sí misma, caminando de un lado para el otro por el jardín del lugar; había sido hechizado para que estuviera cálido durante todo el tiempo que durara la fiesta.

Sus tacones repiqueteaban por el cemento del camino que llevaban hacia una pequeña fuente ubicada en el centro del lugar; levantó levemente el vestido color lavanda y se sentó en el borde de la fuente.

Toda la ceremonia y el comienzo de la fiesta había transcurrido de maravillas; Victoire le había explicado lo que había ocurrido y por qué había necesitado su ayuda. Para sorpresa de ella, Teddy lo había tomado bien, había sonreído y bromeado.

Pero Victoire había arruinado todo a mitad de la fiesta. Y ahora se ocultaba en el jardín, como una cobarde y no la Ravenclaw que había sido, con una familia en Gryffindor.

Notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado; no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, sabía de quién se trataba.

—Lo que dijiste adentro, ¿es verdad?

A Victoire no le salían las palabras, no quería hacer la situación más incómoda.

—Vic—posó su mano sobre la de ella; con la otra, tomó su barbilla, obligándola a que girara su rostro. Sonrió—. A pesar del tiempo, yo siento lo mismo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. —Lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

Teddy negó con la cabeza. —No es cierto. Durante todo este tiempo no pude olvidarte, Vic. Aún te quiero.

Y para que ella notara su punto, acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a centímetros de ella.

 ** _X_**

 ** _Querido Teddy._**

 ** _¿Cómo va la vida de auror? Aún sigues siéndolo, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Yo continúo en Paris, trabajando en el hospital mágico de aquí, aunque no se parece en nada a San Mungo; los primeros meses fue todo un cambio para mí. Por lo menos mi tía pudo ayudarme a instalarme en el departamento que había visto antes de mudarme._**

 ** _Tío Harry me contó tus progresos con los aurores. ¡Me alegré cuando las leí! Siempre supe que serías muy bueno._**

 ** _Esto podría sonar raro y descabellado, pero eres mi única salvación; no le pediría esto a nadie más porque confío en ti, a pesar de que ya no somos tan cercanos como solíamos serlo._**

 ** _¿Podrías estar en Paris para el día veinticinco de febrero? Se trata de una boda. Sólo basta con que envíes una lechuza con un sí o no._**

 ** _Te desea lo mejor y te quiere,_**

 ** _Vic_**

* * *

 **La verdad, me hubiera gustado terminarlo de otra manera, pero ya no me alcazaba el tiempo ni los ojos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
